Bastards
Bastards exist in almost every noble house and common family in Aradia, whether acknowledged or not. Nobility are the only ones that get surnames for their bastards, however. Bastards in the Isles of Aradia are typically named for the area they were born in. However, there are some exceptions where a bastard has been legitimized and takes on the name of one of his forebears. Or they take their mother's name. Some Elves and Drow are known to ignore these naming conventions. The Shatterlight Coven is one such example - their bastards, they give both surnames of their parents. Drow bastards do not adhere strictly to any naming practice. Known Names * "West" - Thunderlands * "Sands" - Tropic * "East" - The Reach * "Rivers" - Midlands * "Pines" - Briochi * "Webb" - The Wilds * "Cliff" - Westgate * "Bay" - Caybourne * "Marsh" - Marshlands * "Woods" - Silkwood * "North" - Brecilidia * "Platinum" - Everglow Platinum District * "Gold" - Everglow Gold District * "Silver" - Everglow Silver District * "Bronze" - Everglow Bronzeway District * "Moon" - districts surrounding Everglow * "Fairs" - Fairmane lands * "Holmes" - Holdenhome lands Notable Bastards Bastards of House Umbridge * James Cliff, later James Umbridge (998AE-), son of Arthur Umbridge and Gwynneth Fairbairn; Bastards of the Ludlow Accord * Darius Bay, later Darius Heartstone (987AE-), son of Elsik Piers and Jacinta Heartstone; * Gauge Rivers, later Gauge Heartstone-Rodin (928AE-972AE), son of Sebastien Rodin and Sylvie Heartstone; * Amayl Heartstone-Rodin (940AE-), daughter of Gauge Heartstone-Rodin and Yimi Jun; * Keyair Heartstone (940AE-), son of Gauge Heartstone-Rodin and Yimi Jun; Bastards of the Drow * Garin Dul-Sansiska - Known as Captain Garin the Maelstrom previously, has since gone by his Mother's namesake and serves under this name. * Saki Dul-Sansiska-Relvingold - Legally adopted by Divankul Dul-Sansiska to prevent his death. * Vosal Arkon * Makai Arkon * Zani Arkon * Al-Zehin - Simply known as this, one of the oldest surviving Drow and comes form a time before surnames. * Mikasa Dul-Sansiska Bastards of House Rodin * Nimbe Elassore Rodin (999AE-), daughter of Ealthe Rodin and Ann Holdenhome; * Jakov Rodin, also known as Jakov (412AE-500AE), son of Izabella Rodin and an unknown assailant; * Fridlaug Rodin (589AE-624AE), daughter of Signar Rodin; * Hella Rodin (606AE-624AE), daughter of Fridlaug Rodin; * Jacqueline Rodin (797AE-812AE), daughter of Jasper Rodin; Bastards of House Piers * Jon Piers (post-humous), oft Jon Bronze (926AE-994AE), son of Lyrissa Piers and Julian Lyreson; Bastards of the Thunderlands * Arianne West (985AE-), daughter of Arthur Blackthorne; * Edwyck West (990AE-),son of Edwyle Blackthorne; * Ygraine West (1013AE-), daughter of Gaheris Warthorne; * Arthur West (401AE-429AE), son of Malcolm Blackthorne; * Eamon West, later Eamon Blackthorne (848AE-897AE), son of Simon Blackthorne; * Orion West, later Orion Blackthorne (620AE-640AE), adopted (?) son of Deidrach Blackthorne; * Clinton West(987AE-1001AE), son of Quella Cogworth by an unnamed sailor. Bastards of the Eastern Reach * Oedipus East (981AE-), son of Ganymede Knox. Category:Noble Houses